Shelly's Life with Shannon Moore
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: How an ACW web designer ended up with the Prince of Punk, Shannon Moore. Matt, Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms and other WWE personalities.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shannon Moore or any one in the WWE that may be mentioned.**

My name is Shelly and this is my story about how I became involved with Shannon Moore.

I am a big time wrestling fan. I go to all Raw, ECW, Smackdown and local ACW events that come to my area. After about two years of attending ACW events I inquired about working with the staff. They had an opening on there staff as web design, so that's where I started. They were very happy with my work.

One day I suggested to Dylan that they bring in Shannon Moore as a guest wrestler. I had all the contact information that was needed and I would do all of the foot work to make it happen. I told Dylan I would even pay for him to come, right down to paying for his hotel. Dylan told me that it had to be put to a vote and that I would have to come to the next meeting to bring it up, but since I was willing to pay for every thing he didn't see why the board would say no.

It was a thursday night in January when the board met. They were talking about the upcoming show on the 24th with Armandro Estrada when Dylan brought up that I had an idea for a future guest that he felt would bring a good crowd.

Jason told every one to let me have the floor.

I think that it would be a good crowd draw if we have former WWE personality Shannon Moore come for an evening. I am so sure I am willing to pay all expenses myself. I will pick him up at the airport, I will provide all of his meals and his transportation while he is in town. It will be like he is my guest for the time he is here.

Jason and the rest thought this was a great idea but told me I didn't have to flip the bill.

I told them that I insisted because I wanted to spend all the time with Shannon while he was in town that I could.

Dylan just started to laugh and tease me that I had a crush on Shannon.

Dylan shut up who cares if I have a personal interest in Shannon. If he brings us in money then that's all that matters right.

Dylan said you make the arrangements and I will help you with the details.

Ok Dylan thank you for giving me this opportunity. I will try to have him here for February's Sweetheart's Smash on the 18th.

I went home that evening and got all of my paper work together so I could make the call to Shannon's agent in the morning.

In the morning I made the call to George Logan, Shannon's agent. We talked for a good hour going over arrangements for the show and Shannon's stay in town. George said every thing was good to go for the show on February 18th and that Shannon would call me back to confirm all of the arrangements. I thanked him for his time and hung up the phone. I immediately called Dylan and told him that we had Shannon for The Sweetheart's Smash. He was happy and said he was looking forward to working with Shannon again.

A couple of weeks went by and I got a call from Shannon confirming all of the arrangements for the show on February 18th . The only problem was that the flight we had set up came in at 5am. I told him that wasn't a problem that he could stay at my house until we could check him into the hotel. He agreed to stay for the day at my home to get some rest before the event. He ended the call with he will keep in touch closer to the date.

The next day I received a call from Dylan.

Dylan asked me how my talk went with Shannon?

I told him it went well why?

Well Shannon called me last night and told me that he talked to you last night and you are picking him up at the airport at 5am and taking him back to your house for the day.

Yeah Dylan, what's your point I am just saving a day's fee on the hotel. What is so wrong with that? I will take him home let him sleep in my guest room, then when he wakes up I will take him out to eat. Then we will come help set up, attend the meeting and go eat with the guys and then be back for the event. Simple cut and dried.

Shelly, you don't understand with Shannon nothing is that cut and dried. I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Dylan, what are you talking about me getting hurt.

Shelly, I know that you have been lonely, I just want you to watch yourself around him. He has been known to take advantage of people like you.

Dylan, what do you mean people like me?

Shelly, you have been through a lot in the past year and Shannon knows all about it. We talked last night and he wanted to know what kind of person you were. I told him that you were a very hard worker with a heart of gold and that it was your idea to bring him to ACW. I also told him that you were paying for all of his expenses.

Dylan, why did you tell him all about me.

Because he asked, he wanted to know what kind of person would bring a total stranger into her home.

Oh great you told him a crazy fan.

No Shelly, I told him that and a great woman that he better not mess with.

Dylan I can't believe you told him that.

Well I did so just watch yourself with him.

I am a big girl Dylan I can take care of myself, but thanks for the heads up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Shannon Moore or any one else in the WWE that may be mentioned.**

It was the thursday before the Sweetheart's smash and I was home sick from the meeting. I was sitting on my couch watching TNA, when I got a phone call from Dylan.

Hey, I missed you at the meeting. What are you doing?

Hey Dylan, I am home sick and am watching TNA. Why what's up?

Shannon came into town early for our meeting and I am in your driveway with him.

Dylan, you have to be kidding me.

Shelly, I am totally serious. We are here, can we come in.

Yes of course, come in, but I am sick.

The next thing I knew I had Dylan and Shannon sitting in my living room watching TNA with me.

Shannon seen that I was sick. He asked if there was any thing that he could do for me.

I told him that there was a blanket in the closet that he could get for me if he wanted. He went and got it for me and covered me up. He was sitting next to me on the couch and seen that I was still cold so he put his arm around me and drew me in closer to him so our bodies were close. I told him he didn't have to hold me, but he told me body heat was good to keep me warm also. I didn't argue.

Dylan asked me if it was alright if Shannon stayed with me until the show.

I said yes it was not a problem, I wasn't going any where.

Shannon told me he would nurse me back to health so I would be ready to go for Saturday night.

Shannon you are so sweet, you don't even know me and you are willing to nurse me back to health.

Shelly, you brought me here to preform for your group and now I can do something for you personally so let me do it.

Oh I will let you nurse me back to health, but just to warn you I can be a big baby.

That's ok, I am here to take care of you.

Shelly, watch out for him he is a charmer.

Dylan, (laughing) thanks I will watch out. Shannon I am sure you can take care of me just fine.

Oh I will make sure you take your medicine and get plenty of rest.

Rest , what is that? I have so much to do before Saturday.

Dylan said we have everything worked out for Saturday all you need to do is be at The Watering Hole by five o'clock.

I am glad everything is all worked out, I guess with Shannon coming in early it helped right.

That was the whole idea.

I still can't believe that you came in early, Shannon without calling me to let me know you were coming so I would have been more prepared.

Well I called Dylan I thought he would have told you.

No he didn't, but you are here and I am going to be the best sick host I can be.

We finished watching TNA and Shannon was commenting on my comments during the match's. When it was over I said it was time for me to go to bed. But I remembered I had to clean out the guest bed room. Shannon told me that I didn't have to he could sleep with me and be a good boy.

Shannon, you want to sleep with me. You just met me.

Well you are not feeling good and you were not expecting me so I don't want you to go to any trouble to clean out your guest room for me when I can just sleep with you. I promise to behave myself.

Ok, Shannon I see your point you can sleep with me.

With that said Dylan left and Shannon and I went to bed.

I was up most of the night coughing.

The next morning when I woke up, Shannon was in the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and he had a pot of coffee going.

He said good morning Shelly as he poured me a cup of coffee.

Good morning Shannon. How did you sleep with me coughing my head off all night?

I slept alright. I was up and down most of the night. Just a strange place. I will sleep better tonight.

Well, I am sure I will be taking a nap this afternoon you can take one with me. Because I need all the rest I can get to get better and you need to be well rested to compete.

Sounds like a plan to me.

Shannon and I spent most of the morning talking and getting to know one another. I showed him my photo albums of different wrestling events that I had been to over the years. I showed him all of my memorabilia. We even watched a couple episodes of the Hardy show. Shannon was surprised that I had all 6 DVD's. I told him I was a die hard fan. I even had an online subscription. I told him that my favorite season 7 episode so far was the one dedicated to him. Shannon was flattered that, it was my favorite episode of the Hardy show.

Shannon made me some soup for lunch and then we laid down for a nap.

I had the chills so bad that I couldn't get warm. Shannon told me to come closer to him, he pulled me into his arms and held me close. Soon I was feeling warmer and I fell asleep in Shannon's arm's.

When I awoke I was feeling much better.

Shelly, you slept like a baby.

Well Shannon I guess you had something to do with it. Being next to you helped break my fever.

I guess it is because I am so hot right.

(Laughing) Yes you are hot, in more ways than one.(Blushing)

Oh Shelly you don't have to blush I know that I am hot. Has any one told you that you are hot also.

Shannon stop it, I am only hot when I have a fever.

No seriously you are hot and I like you a lot. If you are feeling better Dylan and some of the guys are going to a place called Shaboom's tonight and invited us to come along.

Shannon you are serious you want to go out in public with me? Aren't you afraid of getting noticed as a super star?

No Dylan goes out all of the time and it doesn't bother him.

You have a good point.

That night we went out and met Dylan, Jason and some others from the company. Shannon and I danced and drank a lot. We also talked a lot more. Shannon told me he was starting to have feelings for me. I told him he was nuts. He said no I am serious, I haven't met any one like you in a long time and I feel a connection with you.

Shannon I think you have had too much to drink.

Shelly, just give me a chance to prove that I am right for you.

Shannon we live worlds apart how can we make any thing work between us?

There is the phone, e-mail and we can visit when ever possible. Give us a chance what do you say? (As he took me around the waist and drew me in for a kiss)

Wow Shannon you are a good kisser how can I say no to you now. We can try the couple thing because I think I like you too. (As I kissed him back)

That night we went back to my house and went to bed holding each other close.

The next morning I got up before Shannon and I made him breakfast in bed. He ate it and then when I came in to get his tray he pulled me into bed and started to tickle me. I yelled for him to stop when he did he was on top of me.

Boy, Shannon this is an award position.

Yes, this is just think what we can do in this position.

Yes what can we do as I started to remove his shirt.

Shelly are you sure you want to do this.

I am more than sure Shannon.

With that we made love for hours. Shannon brought me to levels I had never been before. When we were done we collapsed in each others arms and laid there for another hour before getting up to take a shower.

That night at the show Shannon rocked the house when he wrestled Justin Dredd. He even did an autograph signing. It turned into a long night because after we stayed and drank with fans at the bar before going back to my house. When we got back to my house I was very quiet.

Shannon took me in his arms and asked me what is wrong?

You are leaving me tomorrow and I am going to miss you.(As I started to cry)

Shannon held me tight and said I am going to miss you to, but I promise to call you every day and I will put comments on your MySpace and leave you e-mails. I promise to come back and visit as soon as I can.

I can come and see you while you are on the road too can't I ?

Of course you can. Just call me and tell me you are coming and I will make arraignments for you. You know you can come to my home and see me also.

Really, I can come to your house and visit also.

Sure, Shelly why not. I think you would like it there. We can relax in my whirlpool and swim in my pool and then relax by the fireplace.

I would like that very much. Can I come home with you tomorrow? I need a vacation away from here for a while.

Is that what you want to do baby? Do you really want to come home with me tomorrow?

Yes, Shannon that is what I would like to do, if it is ok with you?

I would love for you to come home with me for a while, all we need to do is get you a ticket and I will do that right now. (as he got on the computer and logged in to buy the ticket) There baby I got you a ticket. Now let's get some sleep our plane leaves at 10am and you need to pack.

We went to bed holding each other tightly. Then Shannon woke me up at 7am and helped me pack to get ready to go with him to North Carolina.

I couldn't believe I was going home with Shannon for a week.

As we boarded the plane I told Shannon I was scared because this was the first time I had ever been on a plane. He talked to the stewardess and made arraignments so we could be seated next to one another. Shannon held my hand and we talked all the way to Charlotte,North Carolina.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Shannon Moore or any one in the WWE that may be mentioned.**

When we landed at the airport Shannon helped me get my bags and load them into his hummer. On the way to his home we stopped by his tattoo shop. While we were there Jeff Hardy was there getting some work done.

Hey Shannon what's up man?

Nothing just stopping by to check up on things and to show my new girlfriend around. Shelly this is Jeff Hardy. Jeff this is Shelly.

Pleased to meet you Jeff.

Like wise Shelly. What drew you to a loser like Shannon?

Jeff shut up.

Jeff, Shannon is not a loser.

Shelly I know I was just kidding.

Hey Shannon are you going to Shane's Party tonight?

Yes I was planning on it.

Good i'll see you and Shelly tonight.

You knew Shane was having a party tonight and you didn't tell me about it.

Shelly,when you said you wanted to come home with me I just figured I would surprise you and take you.

Oh Shannon you are so cool, but I have nothing to wear to a party.

Just wear your jeans and a nice shirt. The party is nothing formal, just a bunch of people drinking and goofing around.

When we got to the party almost immediately Jeff and Matt took Shannon aside and told him that there was a problem. Shannon told me to stay with them, that he had a situation that he had to deal with and he would be back soon and he kissed me and left my side.

(In another part of the house)

Jamie, what the hell are you doing here?

I am here for the party what else would I be here for?

Jamie, when we broke up you lost your right to be at these parties now I would like you to leave.

Shannon, these have become my friends also.

Jamie, these are MY friends they are nice to you because of me and because you cheated on me they all hate you now leave.

But Shannon I came to ask you for another chance.

Jamie, you are to late I already have found someone I care a lot for and she is here with me. She treats me like you have never treated me. I feel special when I am with her.

But I thought I made you feel special.

You did, but she makes me feel different. You know I am done having this conversation with you. You just need to leave and never look back and accept the fact that we are done. I will send the things that you have left at the house to your mothers house. Now you need to leave.

Oh I understand you have her here.

Yes I do and you need to leave.

Fine Shannon I will leave but just remember nobody can love you like I can.

Jamie, I want somebody who will be true to me so I don't want any one like you.

Oh and you know this chick will be true to you.

Yes I do, she is nothing like you, she is simple and caring and she actually has feelings. Something that you lack.

I have feelings.

Well where were they when you were cheating on me? You ripped my heart to pieces and I won't go though that again. I know Shelly won't do that to me.

Fine Shannon you win I will go, but when things go sour with this Shelly just know that you can call me I will be there for you.

(Shelly back in the kitchen with Matt and Jeff)

Shelly, I'd like you to meet my brother Matt.

Matt, it's my pleasure to meet you.

It is nice to meet you Shelly. So tell me how did you and Shannon meet?

We met when I booked him to come and wrestle for ACW. He came into town two days early and Dylan brought him to my house to stay until the show. I was sick and Shannon nursed me back to health. We hit it off and he asked me out.

That's cool so you really like him.

That's a stupid question Matt. I am crazy about him. He is all I think about him. Where is he any way?

Jeff said he has a problem he is dealing with right now.

What kind of problem?

His ex is here and he is dealing with that right now.

What is his ex doing here?

Matt said she just showed up hoping to get him back.

You don't think he'll go back to her do you.

I know that he won't.

How can you be so sure?

Shelly, Jeff said he won't take her back she cheated on him and besides he has you now and he won't betray you like that. I seen the way he looks at you he loves you so you don't have any thing to worry about.

Just then Jamie came into the kitchen and gave Matt and Jeff a hug goodbye and took one look at me and said you must be Shelly. I told her that I was. With that she hit me in the face and called me a tramp and left. Shannon rushed to my side and looked at my face and said he was so sorry for her actions. Shane handed me an ice pack for my face because my cheek was starting to bruise.

Shannon, Why did she hit me and call me a tramp?

Baby she is just mad because I wouldn't take her back and that I am with you now. So she took it out on you. That is just the type of person she is. I am so sorry she hit you. I love you Shelly. (As he took me in his arms and held me close)

I love you too Shannon.

Do you want to stay or would you like to go home?

Would you mind if we went back to your house I kind of lost the party mood.

Not at all baby let's go.

With that we went back to Shannon's house. When we arrived there Shannon turned on the TV and we snuggled on the sofa and watched it for about an hour before retiring to the bedroom.

I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and then I met Shannon in the bedroom. We went to bed. Shannon held me close as we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Shannon Moore or any one in the WWE that may be mentioned.**

After my week with Shannon I went back home to my job working with the ACW web site. There was much to do on the message boards and posting for next months events. Shannon was calling me every day and e-mailing me. Two months went by before I seen Shannon again. I had not been feeling very well so I had went to the doctor much to my surprise I was pregnant.

When Shannon came to my house one night he asked me why I had been so quiet for the past couple of days?

Shannon, I don't know how to tell you this, I don't know how it even happened.

Shelly what, tell me what happened? What is the matter?

(Crying) Shannon, I am pregnant. I don't know how it happened I took my pill's regularly. I am so sorry,i was trying to be so careful.

(Taking me in his arms) Don't worry honey, I am happy for us. I have always wanted children and I can't think of a better person to start a family with than you. I love you and I want us to be together forever.

Shannon, are you truly happy or are you just saying that?

Shelly, I am truly happy. Why don't you believe me?

This all happened so soon. We haven't been together that long and I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me just because I am pregnant.

Shelly, I am not staying with you out of obligation, I love you and I am happy about the baby how many times do I have to tell you this.(As he took me in his arms and drew me in for a passionate kiss.)

Let me show you how happy I am (as he took me by the hand and lead me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed)

He laid me down on the bed and made love to me and kept telling me how much he loved me and how he was never going to leave me.

Oh Shannon I am so happy that you are not going to leave me. I was so scared that you would have thought I got pregnant on purpose just to trap you. That is not the case at all. I am scared about having this baby. I am to old. Here I am 40 years old and have four grown children and now I am starting over. I was a failure for them and I am scared that I will be a failure when it comes to this child also.

Oh Shelly, you will be the perfect mother and you will have me here to help you raise our baby. Everything will be fine. You are not to old. Now days women are having kids much older than you.

I know but I just got used to having the freedom to do what I want whenever I want to to it. When my husband died I had all of that and that gave me the opportunity to meet you and now we really haven't had a chance to experience life together. Now we have a baby on the way. This will tie both of us down. I won't be able to travel for my job. You can still travel, but I can't travel with you any more.

Hold on there, we can take the baby with us.

Yeah right I can take a baby ringside.

We can always find a babysitter to take with us. You know they make those kind of people.

You mean get like a nanny type person.

Yes we could get a live in nanny. That way we could lead semi normal lives.

What do you mean semi normal like as if we didn't have a child.

Yes exactly, that is exactly what I mean.

So we could work normally and not have to worry about the baby.

Yes you got it now and when we are home that is family time.

Oh Shannon you have this all figured out. You are putting my mind at ease knowing I can still work for ACW. I love my job and don't want to give it up.

Shelly, there is one question I have where are you and the baby going to live? Are you going to live in WI or here in NC with me?

I never really thought about it until now. I work in WI. I could just fly out for the meetings four times a month and anything not covered at the meetings that needs to go on the website Dylan or Jason can fax or call me. I will move to Southern Pines with you. I will get some boxes tomorrow. Will you help me pack?

Of course my love, I will help you pack. I am so happy that you want to move in with me.

Well why wouldn't I we are pregnant and I want to be with you every step of the way of this pregnancy. I want to be there for every doctor's appointment and I can't wait to be with you for the delivery.

Oh Shannon you don't know how happy I am right now. I know that we will be the perfect family.

Shelly we will be the perfect family now stop worrying.

You're right Shannon I shouldn't worry. I have the perfect man by my side to help me through this all.

I called Dylan and discussed all the details of my new work arrangements. He agreed that it would work out and congratulated me on the baby. He also told me that he hoped to see me at some shows. I told him I would defiantly be at the shows as long as I could travel.

I was still living in WI for another month when I went to surprise Shannon down at his shop. I walked in and he was having a bad day. He just looked at me and said oh great now I have you to deal with today. I ran out of the shop crying. Chad looked at him and said I thought you loved her. Shannon came to the reality of what he had just done and said I do as he headed for the door but it was to late I was gone. The next thing Shannon knew his phone was ringing.

The voice on the other end said this is Officer James Lucis from the Moore County police department do you know a Shelly Owens?

Yes I know her she is my girlfriend. Why, what has happened to her?

There has been an accident and you need to go to Moore General.

I'll be right there.

Chad asked if everything was ok?

Shannon said no Shelly has been in an accident and I need to go to the hospital.

Tizzie said oh my god, Shannon I hope she is ok.

I hope she is too, I don't want to remember my last words to her as I didn't want to deal with her today. That was so wrong of me to say,i didn't mean it.

Tizzie said stop babbling and go to the hospital. She needs you more than ever right now.

When I got out to the parking lot I realized she took my jag and left me with her kia. So I got in her car and took it to the hospital. I was upset that she took my car but I was praying to god that she and the baby were OK. When I got to the hospital I told the receptionist that my girlfriend had just been brought in by ambulance from a car accident her name is Shelly Owens. The receptionist called back to the ER and told them I was there and then she told me to have a seat that she would call me when I could go back. I waited about 20 minutes and then a nurse from the ER came and called my name and led me back to the room that Shelly was in. She told me that Shelly had been hit by a drunk diver and that the doctor would be in to discuss my injury's with him shortly. She also warned him that there was a lot of blood but not to freak out they just haven't cleaned me up yet.

The nurse opened up my door and she said I brought you a visitor.

I opened my eyes as much as I could because of my face being so swollen and said quietly Shannon I am so sorry about your car, when you snapped at me I just thought I would teach you a lesson for snapping at me and take your car, I should have known better I am so sorry it's a total loss.

Shelly it's only a car. I am happy that you and the baby are still with me. If I would have lost you I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I didn't mean what I said about having to deal with you today. Everything was going wrong at the shop today and one of my bookings we are having a problem with the arrangements and I wasn't expecting you. I just meant I just didn't think that I would have the time to spend with you that you deserve.

Shannon it's ok it's done and over with. You don't have to explain.

The nurse came in with wash rags and a basin of water to clean me up. Shannon held my hand while she was cleaning my face, because it hurt like hell.

The Doctor came in to talk to us and told me that besides the glass he picked out of my face and skull and stitches. My kneecap is shattered so he has to do surgery to reconstruct it and he wants to do that now. The nurse will prep me for surgery. I will spend at least a week in the hospital. Then at least two months for rehab. This was going to be risky going under anastietic because of the baby but he assured me everything would go alright they would monitor the babies vitals as well as mine. With that they took me to the pre-op room and Shannon went with me. When I was in surgery Shannon waited in the surgery waiting room. While I was in surgery Shannon was joined in the waiting room with Matt and Jeff Hardy. When I was returned back to my room I was joined by Shannon, Jeff and Matt.

Shannon asked me how I was feeling?

I said like someone tore apart my leg.

Matt said I know how you feel, knee injury's suck.

Yeah Matt you would kind of know how I feel but it was not the muscles I had my kneecap reconstructed.

Yeah but they still had to remove all those muscles to get to your kneecap. Just use that morphine drip as long as they let you keep it.

Oh trust me Matt I will use it. This pain is like none I have ever felt. They are going to take it away soon though because of the baby. I just know it.

Just then the nurse came in to check on me. I asked her about all the pain meds I was on and the effects on the baby. She told me the baby was fine that is why they had a fetal monitor on me, so they could monitor the baby also. She said the Doctor would be in shortly to talk about the surgery. No sooner than she said that the Doctor came in and said the surgery was a success. They were able to reconstruct my kneecap from the original bone, it wasn't crushed as bad as they thought. They just took out the fragments and put it back together. They only had to make one spot and smooth it out but it is as good as new. I would be there for a week of rehabilitation and then I could go home and continue outpatient therapy. Do you have any questions for me?

About how long will my rehabilitation take because I am due to have a baby in three month's?

It will take about three to four month's it all depends on you.


End file.
